


Tell Me About Us

by RosaleenBan



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaleenBan/pseuds/RosaleenBan
Summary: As Bucky regains his memories, he asks Steve for the story about how they got together back in the 40's.





	Tell Me About Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a scene for an upcoming, unnamed fic I'm planning, but stands on its own quite nicely. In honor of Steve's birthday (and because I don't know if I'll ever finish that fic) I wanted to share this bit.

“Tell me about how we got together, Stevie. The first time.”

Steve looked at Bucky, equal parts surprised and pleased by the request. Bucky was still recovering his memories, but he didn’t usually ask for Steve’s help.  “It was summer 1940, just a few months before my ma died,” Steve started.

“Way to lay on the romantic mood,” Bucky interjected.

“If you want to tell the story, be my guest,” Steve shot back.

Bucky grinned at him; getting a rise out of Steve apparently meant he won this round. “By all means, go on, Shakespeare.”

Steve shook his head, letting his mind go back to Brooklyn. “I – the night before, I had told you I was queer. Don’t really remember why it was so important at the time, but I had to get it off my chest. Couldn’t let you think for another day that I was just like the other guys.” He looked up and made eye contact with Bucky, feeling his cheeks heat up. “Probably because I was in love with you. Didn’t think it was fair, you not knowing, with how people were back then.

“Anyway, you had told me to give you some time to think, come meet you in the park the next day for lunch. I was so nervous – thought about standing you up, thought about bringing you flowers, thought about a million things I could do or not do, but I wound up going like it was a normal day. Just me and you, meeting up like we would any other time.”

“You really thought about bringing me flowers, Stevie?”

Steve blushed. “I never told you that before.”

“It woulda been sweet, seeing you come up with a bouquet you picked from someone’s garden,” Bucky told him, voice softer and lacking the teasing edge Steve expected.

“Maybe another time,” Steve told him, just as soft.

“I’ll count on it, doll,” Bucky said. “Now, tell your story.”

Steve couldn’t help his smile. “I was terrified, meeting you like that. Knew you wouldn’t beat me up or anything, but thought you’d never want to speak to me again.”

“As if I could,” Bucky interjected.

“Well I didn’t know that then,” Steve told him. “Anyway, you put your arm around my shoulders, casual as you pleased, and walked me out to the docks. Wouldn’t tell me where we were going, no matter how much I asked.

“Turns out, you knew a place friendly to guys like me – guys like us. Brought me there for lunch – you’d just gotten your job at the docks, and you could afford it. The waiter knew your name, gave us a private booth in the back. You – you told me you were interested in all kinds, but you had your eye on one fella in particular.”

“You didn’t pick up any of my hints,” Bucky said, faraway smile on his face.

“You remember?” Steve asked.

“Course I remember,” Bucky told him impishly. “Still wanna hear you tell it.”

“Alright. So there I am, completely love with you, and you’re bringing me to lunch at this queer bar. You – the fella every dame in Brooklyn’s after, who goes out with a different skirt every other night. I think I must have been in shock.”

“You had the widest eyes,” Bucky told him. “Thought they were gonna fall out of your head when we stepped in there.”

“I’d never seen a drag queen before, had I?” Steve asked with a self-depreciating laugh. “One minute you were telling me all these new and surprising things about yourself, and the next you slid out of your seat and into my side of the booth. You just stared at me for a minute, there, then put your hand on my knee and asked, ‘Can I?’

“I didn’t even know what you were asking for, but I’d have given you anything right then, so I nodded.” Steve looked at Bucky’s grey-blue eyes again, studying them. “You kissed me. Right there in the bar. Don’t know if anyone could see us, but I don’t think I cared.”

“They couldn’t. Had to be sure, back then. You were in enough fights. I had to protect you.” Bucky smiled at him, eyeing up his serum-enhanced muscles. “Not anymore, I guess.”

“No,” Steve agreed, “Not anymore.”


End file.
